


Be Good for Daddy, Sweetheart

by imissmaeberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daichi had texted you earlier, saying that he hoped “You’ve been a good girl today, sweetheart.” you had known exactly what he’d wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Good for Daddy, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> today on 'adventures in writing sin': can i write sin and it _not_ be daddy kink? WHO KNOWS! NOT ME! this was written by me(admin aone) as a prompt on [kinkyhaikyuuconfessions.tumblr.com](http://kinkyhaikyuuconfessions.tumblr.com) you should all go confess your sins there okay thanks

When Daichi had texted you earlier, saying that he hoped “You’ve been a good girl today, sweetheart.” you had known exactly what he’d wanted.

You’d immediately began preparing for the night ahead, bathing and applying the sweet scented lotion that Daichi loved so much to your skin, certain to fill his senses when he came near. You had forgone clothes and laid on the bed until you heard the door open and close, heavy footsteps approaching the bedroom door.

You sit up, folding yourself onto your knees, hands folded in your lap, just before he makes his way into the room and comes to stand at the edge of the bed.

“Have you been good today?” Daichi runs a thick finger along your jaw, bringing it under your chin and lifting your face, his lips only a centimeter from yours.

“Yes, daddy.” You breathe, moaning low when he smiles and kisses you, strong hands roaming your already naked skin.

He pulls away, smile still on his face, “Mmm, that’s what I like to hear, sweetheart.” He pulls his shirt off, and you let out an appreciative whimper at the sight of his defined arms and chest. He chuckles lowly, “Do you like what you see, baby? Do you wanna help daddy get the rest of his clothes off?”

You nod and reach for the button of his pants, undoing it and pulling down the zipper. You pull his pants down to his knees, then reach back up for the elastic of his boxers. Those you pull down slowly, despite your eagerness for him to be naked, to be fucking you in the way the both of you need.

You and he both moan as his cock is freed from the confines of his underwear, standing hard and thick against his stomach. He pumps it lazily a few times as you bring his underwear to his knees as well. He quickly steps out of the remainder of his clothes, pulling his socks off as well before walking towards the top of the bed, climbing onto it and settling himself on the pillows.

You turn, watching him, mesmerized as he beckons you forward with a single finger. You crawl toward him on hand and knee, stopping just before him, waiting for his next command.

“Can you suck daddy’s cock, sweetheart?” He spreads his legs to make room for you in between them, eyes half lidded and a smirk on his face. 

“Yes, daddy.” You say as you lean down onto your forearms, taking his thick cock into your mouth and running your tongue over the head. He moans and a hand is running through your hair, not gripping - not yet.

You take him down your throat, gagging only a little, knowing he loves the feeling of your throat convulsing around his cock.

He moans, low and deep, coming from his chest, his breath comes out in pants, and he leans his head back against the headboard as he thrusts shallowly into your mouth. “You’re so good, baby girl, so good at sucking daddy’s cock, such a beautiful little cockslut, aren’t you, baby?”

You moan as you bob up and down, tonguing the slit, tasting the precum dribbling out of him. The hand in your hair starts to grip your hair, pulling you off of him and bringing you in for a heated kiss. “So good for me, baby.” He pants when he pulls away.

“Th-thank you, daddy.”

He pulls you closer, rough hands cupping your breasts and fingers pulling at your nipples, lips sucking at the skin of your neck and chest until you begin to whimper, already so hot, too hot, a throbbing wet ache between your legs.

“Are you ready for me to fuck you, baby? Ready to take daddy’s cock?”

You suck in a breath, you’ve been ready since earlier, ready to be filled and _fucked_ , ready for Daichi to have his absolute way with you. You nod.

But apparently, that’s not enough for Daichi.

“I asked you a question, baby. I’d like a proper answer.” One of his hands leaves your chest to smack your ass, and you moan, the stinging sharp and _so so good._

“I’m sorry daddy, yes daddy, want your cock, want you to fuck me so good daddy, wanna feel it for days, daddy, pretty please.” You babble, so far gone already and even farther when you feel two of Daichi’s thick finger sink into your heat. 

“Mmm, baby, you’re gonna be feeling me for weeks.” He says as he fucks his fingers into you, fast and hard, a sort of prep for something much, much thicker. “Can’t wait to fill up that tight little hole.”

“Please do, I can’t take much more, daddy, pl-please.” You’re so close, but he doesn’t stop - if anything he speeds up and starts to scissor and curl his fingers inside you. 

“Go ahead, baby, cum on my fingers. It’s okay, baby. Cum for daddy.”

You obey readily, body shaking and moans slipping past your mouth. Daichi talks you down from your high, fingers skimming your smooth skin slowly, kissing your neck until you’ve calmed down a bit.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, okay baby? Lay back for me.”

You nod slowly and take his place against the head board, splaying your legs wide to leave plenty of room for your lover. 

He takes one leg and secures it on his shoulder, pushing the other farther out until you feel the burn of the stretch. “You okay?” He whispers, and you nod, pulling your free leg in just enough to ease the burn, and nod again. He lines his cock up and slowly starts to fill you, moaning at the feeling of your tight heat, the hand gripping your leg gripping even tighter, face drawn tight in pleasure. “ _Fuck_ , baby, so good, you feel so good.”

You moan, head thrown back against the headboard, impossibly sensitive and so full, and you can feel him so deep, and it’s all so good and so much and he’s barely begun.

His hips pick up a steady, merciless rhythm, fast and hard and _deep_ , one of the reasons he loves this position so much. He’s groaning and panting, leaning in close to you and moaning obscenities in your ears, “Such a good girl for daddy, your pussy takes my cock so good, baby, like you were made to take daddy’s cock. Is that true baby? Do you love daddy’s cock?”

You’re panting and breathless, barely able to respond but fearing the consequences of not, you breath out, “Y-yes daddy, I love it, love your cock daddy, love the way y-you fuck me, so good, so _good_ ,” The last word comes in a whine, the head of his cock brushing against a spot inside you that sparks starts behind your eyes. You can feel the familiar building of your orgasm, so close again, and you know Daichi’s not far off, his thrusts becoming erratic and quicker, chasing his release.

He’d already been close when you’d sucked him off, and watching you writhe and cum on his fingers hadn’t helped the situation at all.

“Gonna cum, baby.” He pants, leaning in to kiss you breathless, and he hits that spot again and again and suddenly you see white, letting out a scream and tightening down on Daichi’s cock - you’re vaguely aware of the roar he lets out, can distantly feel the warmth of his cum on your skin. 

When your return to your senses, eyes heavy and chest heaving, you see him swirling his fingers through the mess on your skin. “You look so good covered in my cum, baby girl. You were so good for me.”

You close your eyes happily and smile, eager for the praise, mumbling a soft “Thank you daddy,” as he leans in to kiss you.

**Author's Note:**

> I am full of sin


End file.
